


The 7 Second Challenge

by Perfume_And_Pencils



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfume_And_Pencils/pseuds/Perfume_And_Pencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like Phil always won the 7 Second Challenge and Dan was getting pretty sick of losing. So he decided to come up with a challenge that he knows Phil won't go through with... At least, that's what he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 7 Second Challenge

They sat together on the sofa. Dan in his browsing position mindlessly scrolling through Tumblr; while Phil typed rapidly on his laptop. Every now and then, Dan’s immersion in the virtual world of the internet was interrupted by a laugh or mumble coming from Phil. After about 10 minutes of the room being filled with a click clack of a keyboard and childish giggles, Dan was getting curious.

“Phil?”

“Hmm?” 

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Writing,” Phil said as if Dan hadn’t already worked that out. 

“Well, all that typing and giggling is starting to make you sound like a 14 year old girl, talking to her crush on a chat site. So unless you’ve managed to keep your gender and age a secret from me for all these years; or you’ve decided to catfish someone; you might want to explain in a bit more detail what it actually is that you’re writing.”

Phil smirked. “Ideas.” He said, without looking away from his screen or pausing his typing. 

“Okay Phil,” Dan said, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose in mock frustration, “I’m going to need you to pause the ‘ideas’ for a second and tell me what you’re doing using complete sentences, you giant spoon.”

“One second…” 

“PHIL!”

Phil laughed, eyes crinkling and tongue poking out from between his teeth, he really did enjoy annoying Dan. “Okay! If you must know, I’m writing down some ideas that I’ve had for the 7 Second Challenge. I want to keep up this winning streak I’ve been on lately.” He said teasingly.

“Shut up,” Dan said shoving Phil playfully. Phil always seemed to win the challenge, which Dan thought was mostly due to the fact that he invented the game; creator’s luck and all that. Not that Dan believed in luck. No, he believed in strategy.

To say Dan was a competitive person was an understatement. He prided himself on being the best and sometimes that pride got the better of him; like the time he threw a Monopoly hotel at Phil’s face. He needed to win this 7 Second Challenge. 

So as Phil returned to his rhythmic typing, Dan closed Tumblr; and opened a blank word document instead. 

***

“God damn it!”

It was 2.43am and Dan still hadn’t written a single bloody thing. Well that wasn’t true, he did title the document: ‘Challenge Ideas’. He pushed his laptop to the foot of his bed, and began to pace the room.  
He had thought of challenges for Phil to do, but they were all too elaborate and complicated. He needed to come up with a challenge that was fair; but also something that would guarantee him a win. 

Maybe he was going about this all wrong. What if rather than trying to think of a difficult challenge; he gave Phil an easy challenge instead. Something that Phil could do easily but he wouldn’t want to do it. So he would waste his seven seconds debating whether to do it or not. 

“Okay good Dan,” he thought to himself, “You have an idea – for an idea – now just think of a challenge.”

***

20 minutes later and still nothing. He had grabbed his laptop 10 minutes ago, ready to ask the people of Twitter for help, when he accidently tripped and fell into the endless black hole of Tumblr instead. 

And then he found it, a photo-shopped Phan picture of him and Phil; and the idea finally came to him.

“Say goodbye to your winning streak, Philly.”

*Insert comic book villain laugh here*

***

Dan had been debating with himself all day about whether he should set Phil this particular challenge. He knew it would guarantee him a win, but wondered if it might be taking things too far. Technically it was a fair challenge, more than fair really; it could be over and done with in a second. It was more a test of friendship. 

All of Dan’s concerns were completely forgotten when during a song, Phil leaned over and lifted up one side of Dan’s headphones.

“Get ready to lose the 7 Second Challenge again, Danny boy.” He said, mischievously. 

It was at that moment that Dan decided he was going to destroy Phil Lester in this challenge.

***

Dan bit his lip trying to stifle the smugness he felt crawling all over his face. For his plan to work he needed to surprise Phil; he couldn’t let him know that he had found the ultimate 7 Second Challenge loophole. He’d start off easy, let Phil pass a few; and then he would annihilate him. The intro played and it was game on; he was up first. 

“Okay Phil, spell Danisnotonfire backwards.” He said with a laugh as Phil momentarily panicked, before he realised, as Dan predicted, that the name was written all around the studio on various pieces of fan art. 

“E-r-i-f-n-o-t-o-n-s-i-n-a-d!,” Phil blurted out quickly, jumping excitedly when he made it in time.

“Cheat,” Dan teased. 

“Nope just smart,” Phil teased back, “Okay Dan, you ready? Name five things in our kitchen that aren’t food.”

Easy, Dan thought, “Kettle, Microwave, One Dirtection mug, Hello Kitty mug and…GoldenFridgePig!” He spat out the last one quickly. Not wasting any time Dan turned to Phil and said “Do the Macarena!”

“Ahh!” was the only sound Phil made before he launched into his very sloppy and not quite right rendition of the dance. But Dan gave him a pass for it because he still had his winning move to play. 

“Oh my God, I completely went blank then,” said Phil, “Your turn. Dan, do 3 push ups!”

“Jesus f-,” was all Dan got out before he was ripping his headphones off and dropping to the floor. Any other time he would have just given up, Phil knew he detested anything that even closely resembled exercise. So he did his 3 push up’s the “girlie” way; on his knees instead of his toes. Triumphantly, he pushed himself back into a standing position while beside him Phil declared him a cheater and said he failed. 

“Hey! You never specified how I had to do the push ups. It’s not my fault you’re instructions we’re unclear.”

“Fine,” Phil said hitting the button for the pass sound. “What’s next then?”

Dan smirked, Phil had no idea he was about to win. He looked Phil in the eyes smugly and simply said “Kiss me.”

Phil, as expected, was shocked. He looked expectantly at his friend, like he was waiting for Dan to declare it a joke and challenge him to do something else. That look lasted only a millisecond as Dan leaned over and hit the start button on the timer; proving that he was deadly serious.

7…

Phil’s face was complete shock now, and Dan just stared back and grinned; already basking in his glory. 

6…

Dan was laughing now, chuckling openly at his friends shocked face. He would obviously apologise to Phil straight after he’s won for making him feel so awkward. 

5…

Actually, Dan was starting to feel unsure; was all this really worth it, just to win a game. Phil would probably be really uncomfortable after this. Oh God! The Phandom is going to go insane! As if their friendly gestures weren’t obsessed about enough already; Dan had just asked Phil to kiss him! Oh my God, Phil’s not just going to be uncomfortable… he’s going to hate him. Fuck!

4…

FUCK!

3…

Wait! Its fine, he still has time to play this off as a joke. He can just be like “Haha! Obviously I was kidding, here’s the real challenge,” and they could just laugh it off together. That would work, right? It fucking had to! He looked back up to meet Phil’s eyes; about to act like he’d planned this joke all along when he noticed a change in Phil’s expression. He was no longer shocked he was… thinking. 

2…

Dan barely had time to register what Phil was actually considering because Phil met Dan’s eyes, shrugged, and leaned in. 

1…

Dan sucked in a breath still fully committed to the “It was all a big joke plan” until Phil’s lips connected firmly with his own; and his hands slid up the length of Dan’s arms to hold him in place. At first Dan didn’t kiss back. His brain was still trying to come up with a plan, but all he could come up with was “What’s the point!? It’s too fucking late now, you moron!” 

But he could barely hear that thought, because all he could think about was how good Phil smelled; and how soft his lips were against Dan’s chapped ones; and how if he was going to kiss his best friend live on radio, he may as well make it a good kiss. 

Experimentally, Dan reached out to place his hands lightly against Phil’s hips and began to kiss him back, turning his head on a slight angle. They stayed like that for what felt like ages but in reality was only a few seconds before Phil pulled away with a smirk and pressed the pass button. 

Dan was still looking at Phil’s lips; the lips he’d just kissed when he heard the words:

“Make up a rap about dolphins!” Phil said, wasting no time getting back into the challenge. 

Dan however, couldn’t make the hole in his face form any noise as he just wordlessly stared at a laughing Phil. 

When the timer hit zero and failed buzzer sounded, Phil raised his fists in triumph. 

“Crap!” Dan thought, “I fucking lost again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)
> 
> Thinking about doing a follow up story to this one; about when they get back to their apartment after the show... maybe with a bit of smut? What do you guys think? 
> 
> x


End file.
